U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,358 to Treadwell is directed to an insect bait holder adapted to contain adhesively applied to the inner face of the container bottom, a substance which can contain a bait to attract the insect and a poisonous ingredient. The device is not adapted to restrain the insect, but rather allows the insect to take the bait and leave through any one of a number of openings in the outer container, which is generally rectangular in shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,646 to Staley is directed to traps for bugs and the like which in one embodiment provides holes or the like by means of a corrugated sheet to provide channels which may be cylindrical, triangular, wave form, corrugated or polygonal in cross-section. The device is formed from a cheap construction of paper, plastic, composition, metal, etc., and the inside surfaces away from the end or entrances to the chambers are coated with a sticky glue like fly paper or birdlime, which can be poisoned and provided with a food smell to attract the particular insects desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,845 to Burkholder et al. is directed to a suffocation type insect trap with an attractant for the insect and a pitfall chamber that contains a pool to suffocate insects which fall into the chamber. The trap is constructed from single-faced corrugated paperboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,371 to Cohen is directed to an insect trap that comprises a generally rectangular shaped enclosure with interior dual triangular shaped chambers which are coated with a contact poison for the insect. The trap is formed by folding a paperboard blank having an outer moisture barrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,877 to Barak et al. is directed to a vertical wall mount insect trap having an oil containing pitfall chamber and insect attractant. This trap is also constructed from single faced corrugated paperboard.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,845 and 4,866,877 teach that sticky traps have met with limited success in that they do not rapidly kill the insects and the level of adhesive required to prevent escapes tends to have a repelling effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,194 to Cohen is directed to an insect trap which comprises inner walls, within a rectangular shaped enclosed, which define triangular-shaped hollow spaces. The insect trap is formed by folding a paperboard blank having an outer moisture inhibiting coating and treated with an insecticide.
The above prior art insects traps can be therefore divided into three main classes: insects traps adapted to restrain an insect by mean of an adhesive; insect traps adapted to suffocate an insect by means of a body of liquid oil; and insect traps.